


Card Madness

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Tylers rush to mail their Christmas cards so they will arrive before Christmas day.





	Card Madness

Rose passed her mum a few cards that had just been signed 'Merry Christmas, with love from Jackie and Rose'. "Oh, God how could we have forgotten?" 

"I dunno! I dunno! Just keep licking those envelopes will you?" Jackie shouted back. Her hair was frazzled.

"I thought _you_ were licking the envelopes?"

The Doctor's amusement had fizzled out long ago. Now, instead of holding back his laughter from their cartoon-like speed, he was relaxing comfortably in one of the chairs, flipping through the stations on the television.

Jackie worried aloud, "What will people think of us if we don't mail these out so it gets to them by Christmas? "

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. "You know I have a time machine. Remember? Blue box that travels in time?"

Moments later his view of the news was blocked by two very angry Tylers. Their arms were crossed and they both wore scowls on their faces.

"What?" The Time Lord asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We've wasted so much time freaking out," Jackie blasted.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you already _knew_.

Together, mother and daughter attacked the Time Lord with sofa cushion and they all fell to the floor in heaps of laughter.


End file.
